


Saving Prime

by tyreel



Series: TF (angst) [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: LMAO, Other, and i still kindof like it, so im posting it here, this was a request i helped a friend with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyreel/pseuds/tyreel
Summary: “You can’t save everyone” “But I have to try”





	Saving Prime

“Now, remember Rodimus, you  _have to_  start attending your appointments on time, or else Ratchet’s gonna scrap the _both_  of  _us_ ” First Aid gently chided, all too aware of the Prime’s awful mood. “I _know_  you don’t like appearing weak in front of the crew,  _I do_ , but a dead Prime is the _last_  thing we need, so take care of yourself, ok?” the bot continued, internally scheduling Rodimus’ next appointment.

“Yeah, yeah, carrier, I get it, can I go now? Drift’s waiting for me at Swerve’s, and he doesn’t like to be kept waiting, especially with Megs’ now on board,” the prime grumbled childishly, spoiler flapping irritably. First Aid sighed as he turned back to Rodimus, very tempted to waggle his servo in the Prime’s face, ‘if you’re going to act like a sparkling, fine, i’ll treat you like a sparkling.’

“I highly advise against doing anything strenuous on your frame, and knowing some of your more,  _infamous_ , drunk shenanigans, I’m going to have to ask you to head straight to your habsuite and get some recharge,” the medic hummed, his voice leaving no room for complaint, an air of superiority surrounding him at the Prime’s pout. “Recharge.  _Now_.” and with that, First Aid turned with a hum, heading off to attend to a crabby Whirl, who somehow managed to damage not only his claws but his cockpit as well.

Rodimus watched with a glare as he quietly opened his comm’s, sending a quick ping to Drift, asking if the meeting was still on.

* * *

“Roddy, are you sure you’re ok? You aren’t looking so good,” Drift hummed, finials twitching as he slowly sipped on his engex, optics studying his amica’s frame as his fellow speedster seemed to tremble, clutching to the edge of the table tightly, his vents wheezing as he groaned quietly. “I’m fine” Rodimus gritted out, his denta grinding against one another as another tremble ravaged his frame.

“I’m fine, I swear,” he heaved, a servo grasping tightly at his spark casing, seemingly trying to tear through the protective casing in a desperate attempt to seemingly scratch at a plaquing itch that didn’t seem to be going away anytime soon. “Roddy, please, your seriously starting to scare me, I’m gonna get Ratchet, stay here, alright?” Drift quietly pleaded, worry flooding his optic’s as Rodimus gave a pained nod, a groan escaping him as Drift quickly left the bar, wheels burning rubber before he had even touched down from his mid-air transformation.

* * *

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN  _HE’S AT SWERVES’_?!” First Aid shrieked, startling not only Drift but Ratchet as well. “I  _TOLD_  THAT DUMB-AFT TO GO STRAIGHT TO HIS HAB-SUITE  _BUT NO_ , HE GOES TO GET DRUNK OFF HIS AFT, YOU,” he continued, jabbing a servo in Drift’s direction, “DID HE HAVE  _ANY_  HEAVY ENGEX?”, the question caught Drift off guard as he gave a questioning glance to Ratchet before shaking his helm.

“First Aid, go take a breather, I can handle this” Ratchet mumbled, quietly placing a servo on the younger bot’s shoulder, optics dimming as the bot seemed to sag under his grip. “Rodimus has a severe spark stutter, and if left untreated and unchecked, his spark will give out, and it’ll start with his systems shutting down and his innermost energon leaking from any orifice it can” the medi-bot whispered through the medics’ private comm-links, horror slowly dawning on Ratchet as he quickly raced out of the medbay, a confused Drift tailing after.

* * *

“ _Raattchee-et_ ” Rodimus whined, frame convulsing as he stumbled down the corridor, energon slowly leaking from his optics, nearly falling to his knees as his spark gave another sharp pang. “ _Ssomeeon-e ple-easse_ ” he slurred, energon leaking past his denta as he sent what seemed to be endless pings to anyone he could think of, Ratchet, Drift, and First Aid being the top contenders, quickly followed by Ultra Magnus, and surprisingly, Megatron. 

“ _Rodimus!_ ” was the only thing that reached the Prime, his sight blurred so badly he was nearly blind, whimpers escaping him as he tried to decipher which direction the voice had called from. Ratchet quickly embraced the Prime, drawing him close to the medic’s frame as he checked him over, trying his best to ignore Drift’s gasps of horror.

“Tell me what’s going on, Rodimus, can you move?” the medic questioned, quickly getting to his peds with the Prime in his arms, dashing back towards the medbay as fast as he could with the additional weight of Rodmius’ frame, more than grateful of Drift clearing the hallways of any lingering mechs and femme’s that were too curious for their own good.

“ _Hurrtts_ ” the Prime whimpered, frame shaking in Ratchet’s grip as he seemed to curl in on himself, continuing to whine as his spark started to flicker intensely, seemingly fading before flashing brightly, drawing a gasp out of the Prime each time.

“I know, Rodimus, I know. I’ll  _fix_  this,  _I promise_ ”

* * *

Ratchet could only watch on silently as the Prime whimpered and whined in his sleep, limbs twitching and jerking as if he were fighting off an invisible enemy, his spark fluttering brightly in the dark lighting of the medbay. 

“Ratchet, please, you need to sleep, I can take watch over Rodimus” First Aid whispered, watching as his mentor silently burrowed his face into his hands, shaking his helm as he seemed to cry. “I  _almost didn’t_  save him, ‘Aid, it’s  _my job_  to save lives, and we almost lost one of the most important ones on this ship, under my supervision” the medic mumbled, his words slightly muffled as he ex-vented harshly.

“You  _can’t_  save everyone Ratch, that’s not how this works, but  _you_  saved Rodimus,  _you_  saved the Prime,  _you’ve done enough_. Take a rest, I don’t mind keeping watch for now” First Aid offered, visor dimming as he watched Ratchet quietly get to his fet, placing a gentle servo on the mech’s shoulder, giving one last glance to Rodimus, and departing to his own habsuite for much-needed recharge.

* * *

_“You can’t save everyone” “ **But I have to try** ”_


End file.
